We Two and Whitman
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean busts Sam out of school for a lovely day in May. Naturally, they enjoy it with a bit of swimming and sun bathing. But Dean's affinity for poetry turns things...interesting. (weecest, porn without plot)


shameless smut - haven't written in ages, forgive me ; ;

actually, you know what don't even read this its sloppy and dumb but w/e i aint here to please yall. For Kirby as always 3

* * *

Dean rolled up to the school, windows down, music loud, shades on, no fucks given. It was mid-may and Dean knew that school must feel like prison on a day like this. So he made the executive decision to bust Sam out. On his way to drop Sam at school Dean told him to get out at lunch, come find him in the parking lot. Sam was initially a bit shocked at the idea but he quickly agreed, persuaded by the sheer excitement and adrenaline of it all. Dean still had no idea how Sam had managed to survive this long without skipping a day in his life. Whose little brother was he anyway?

Sure enough Sam found him outside and hopped in the car with a springy excitement in his young, lanky body, a grin ear to ear, "Go! Quick before someone sees!" He wailed with laughter as Dean stepped on the gas. The two fugitives tore down the road at speeds fit for outlaws.

The sun beat down on the road but it was only May so it wasn't that hot. Windows rolled down, the wind mussed up Sam's shaggy brown hair. He hung his head out the window like a dog. With Bon Jovi on the radio, the young crops in the fields hooted and hollered at them as they sped down the road.

They slaughtered the speed limit and were there in half the time; the creek hidden away in a grove of trees on the far side of town. They'd been a few times but this was the first time it was actually warm enough to go swimming.

Dean parked the car on the side of the road, Sam got out and the sun hit him just right and Dean swore he fell in love a little more right there. "Thank God," he breathed. "You got me out of Ms. Piedmont's class, Dean. You're savin' my life."

Dean got out and grabbed the towels from the back seat. "Oh yeah? What class?"

"English," he groaned.

"Yeah? You get to Whitman yet?"

Sam's whole face collapsed in disgust. "Yeah. Awful."

Dean gasped. "Who the hell are you Sammy? Is this my little brother? I loved Whitman. Only thing in 11th grade English worth my time really."

"What?"

"Yeah! You have the books with you?"

"…Yeah."

"Go get 'em. I'll prove you wrong yet."

He ran back to the car while Dean walked down to the river banks and laid out their towels in the sun. Dean tossed his shirt aside, kicked off his shoes and didn't bother to wait for Sam to catch up. The water was unusually clear and just too damn inviting.

"Hey!" Sam, called as he tossed the books on the towel and rushed to catch up.

"You're too damn slow, babe. Hurry up!"

Sam jumped in and immediately threw some splashes at Dean as if that would get back at him. They both just ended up laughing.

They swam until they were exhausted and they crawled back onto the shore, dripping wet and bright as the sun. Dean inevitably cracked his towel on Sam's bare ass and Sam cursed at him but was too beat to fight back. They stretched out their young bodies in the sun and dozed for a bit.

Sam lazily picked up one of his English books as if it would bite him. "So you say this stuff is actually _good_?"

Dean snatched the book out of his brother's disrespectful hands. "Yeah man! C'mon, give it a chance!"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "I just never would have pegged you as a romantic poetry type."

"Don't underestimate me, Sammy."

"Alright then make my day, Dean. Convince me."

Dean smirked as his eyes met Sam's. He was never one to pass up a challenge.

He ceremoniously cleared his throat, cracked the book and turned a few pages to find a good one. "We two boys together clinging," he began. "One the other never leaving,

Up and down the roads going, North and South excursions making,"

Sam closed his eyes and let the words soak into him and warm his skin like the sun.

"Power enjoying, elbows stretching, fingers clutching Arm'd and fearless, eating, drinking, sleeping, loving, No law less than ourselves owning, sailing, soldiering, thieving, threatening, misers, menials, priests alarming, air breathing, water drinking, on the turf of the sea-beach dancing, fulfilling our foray."

Dean paused, leaning in close to Sam's cheek and whispering, "Wasn't that nice?"

Sam's spine shivered with dean's proximity, his breath on his skin. "Mmm..." Sam reached his hand to run fingers through Dean's hair softly. "Read another..." he whispered back.

Dean sensuously laid a hand on Sam's sun warmed chest and began again, "I raise the present on the past," drawing lines across his skin, "As some perennial tree out of its roots, the present on the past," breath against his neck, "With time and space I him dilate and fuse the immortal laws," trailing fingers down his abdomen, "To make himself by them the law unto himself."

By the time those few short lines fell breathy from Dean's lips, Sam's spry body was strung on tension.

"You liked that didn't you?" All Sam offered was a nod, feeling his cheeks growing hot from more than just sun. "Oh, heres a really good one, baby boy... Ages and ages returning at intervals, Undestroy'd, wandering immortal, Lusty, phallic, with the potent original loins, perfectly sweet, I, chanter of Adamic songs Through the new garden the West, the great cities calling, Deliriate, thus prelude what is generated, offering these, offering myself, Bathing myself, bathing my songs of Sex, Offspring of my loins..."

Sam shivered, his eyes grew dark, he looked at Dean pleading, "Touch me..."

"That make you hard Sammy?" Dean's hand wandered down below Sam's waist and stroked Sam's stiffening cock.

Sam gasped, his breath catching with the sensual contact. "When you read it like that hell yeah." He relaxed his body and let pleasure take him, rolling his hips softly into Dean's hand.

Perhaps cruelly, perhaps not, Dean read on, "As Adam

early in the morning, walking forth from the bower refresh'd with sleep, Behold me where I pass, hear my voice, approach, Touch me, touch the palm of your hand to my body as I pass, Be not afraid of my body." The whole time Sam's glorious moans punctuated his words and how was Dean expected to maintain his control while that was going on? "Fuck it." He ditched the book and slammed his lips against Sam's.

Tongues dug into each others mouths and now Dean felt Sam's moans with his whole body as Sam pushed himself against his brother's fuller frame. Sam thrust in desperation as Dean rubbed the head of his cock and stroked him slow and hard.

"Dean..." Sam panted into his brother's mouth. Sloppy tongues and spit-wet lips collided messily, trying to taste as much of the other as they could.

"Taste so good baby boy," Dean growled and bit down on Sam's bottom lip pulling even more sounds from Sam. Dean left Sam's cock for a moment just to use both hands to pull Sam closer, feel him skin to skin. Sam immediately began rubbing the hot hardness of his dick against Dean's bare thigh, trying desperately to get off. With Dean it never took much.

"Yeah, rub off on me, just like that," Dean ordered between his voracious kisses. He ran his hand down Sam's side and cupped his ass, squeezing gently, encouragingly. As he kissed Sam and licked into his mouth, he pulled Sam against him in a rhythm.

Dean could tell Sam was close and he was overwhelmed with desire to see his little brother come. Once again he gripped Sam's cock, and stroked in time with Sam's thrust, faster, harder, "Yeah baby, come for me. Want you," Dean moaned. That was all Sam needed. He gripped Dean's shoulder and dug his nails in, his mouth falling open as he let out a strained sigh and his cock pulsed into Dean's hand, come smearing across Dean's thigh. Dean kissed Sam gently the whole way through, across his jaw, gazing up at the most beautiful sight in the world, his little brother mid-orgasm.

As Sam came down from his high, Dean ran his fingers through the warm whiteness and brought it to his lips. "Mmm," he moaned around his fingers. And Sam's already flushed face blushed deeper watching Dean eat his come. "Fucking love you baby boy. All of you," and Sam stole a come-falvored kiss, licking Dean's tounge to taste as much of himself as he could.

Dean chuckled in the small space between them when they pulled away. "Maybe Whitman ain't so bad huh?"

Sam laughed in agreement. Looking down at Dean's waist, despite just coming, Sam was filled with a new desire. "...read more," he said.

Dean shrugged and complied, intrigued by the spark in Sammy's eye. "We two, how long we were fool'd Now transmuted-" but Sam stopped him.

"Read while i suck you off." _Holy shit,_ Dean was thinking as his face flushed a deep red with arousal at Sam's seductive words.

"O-ok...We swiftly escape as Nature escapes..."

Sam promptly went to work.

"We are Nature- _oh fuck,_ " as Sam teased his cock with his tongue. "Long have we been absent, but now we return, We become plants, trunks, foliage, roots, bark,"

Sam stroked slowly and sucked on the head.

"We are bedded in the ground, we are rocks, we are oaks, we grow in the openings side by side,"

Their eyes locked, Sam's dark with hunger, before Sam swallowed him down.

"Ahh," Dean moaned shakily, digging the fingers of his free hand into Sam's hair. "We browse—we are two among the wild herds, spontaneous as any,- _fuck Sammy just like that_..."

Sam bobbed his head skillfully, he was way too good at this for 17. "We are two fishes swimming in the sea together; We are what the locust blossoms are—we drop scent around the lanes, mornings and evenings;" he nearly moaned the words now. "We are also the coarse smut of beasts, vegetables, minerals;" He stopped, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip closed before Sam popped off and urged him, "Keep going." Dean was doing his best.

"We are two predatory hawks—we soar above, and look down; We are two resplendent suns—we it is who balance ourselves, orbic and stellar—we are as two comets;" Sam stroked softly Dean's inner thigh while sucking him down to the base, taking him in fully. "We prowl fang'd and four-footed in the woods—we spring on prey;" Dean gripped Sam's hair and began fucking into his mouth while pushing his head down, making sure Sammy was taking all of him in. Sam relaxed and let Dean use him.

" _Oh...shit..._ We are two clouds, forenoons and afternoons, driving overhead; We are seas mingling," Dean struggled through the words, losing focus rapidly as every cell in his body seemed to tune into the pleasure of Sam's hot wet mouth on his throbbing dick. "We are two of those cheerful waves, rolling over each other, and interwetting each other- _Sam I'm gonna come..._ "

Sam sealed his lips over the head and stroked his brother's wet cock rapidly until he tasted the burst of wetness on his tongue.

Dean pulled on Sam's hair as he shook through his orgasm, feeling his cock pulse between Sam's beautiful pink lips, all his, filing that sinfully gorgeous mouth.

Sam pulled off with wet lips, swallowing every last drop and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Dean was transfixed. How the hell did he get this lucky?

Dean smiled lazily and Sam blushed back, before moving up Dean's body to kiss his brother fully and beautifully on the lips. Their eyes met and Sam's eyes glowed golden in the sun, Dean's a sparkling emerald.

Sam laid his tired and sated little body beside Dean, curled against his side, and picked up the book that had fallen from Dean's hands. "You didn't finish," he said, and continued the poem to its final line;

"We are what the atmosphere is, transparent, receptive, pervious, impervious: We are snow, rain, cold, darkness—we are each product and influence of the globe; We have circled and circled till we have arrived home again—we two have; We have voided all but freedom, and all but our own joy."


End file.
